


埋下去

by chrisy



Series: 晚风 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 不知道自己在写些什么, 其实脏话是地精教给双胞胎的, 半夜发疯, 意识流, 短小
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 一开始是想当作晚风那篇同系列的，但烂尾了，也有点言不由衷。





	埋下去

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始是想当作晚风那篇同系列的，但烂尾了，也有点言不由衷。

1.

叶子会从绿色变黄，叶边变成干枯的棕色，病态的打着卷儿。

花园里的蜗牛壳有大半都是空的。灰色的，薄的，脆的，一捏就碎了。

乔治把它们捧在手心里，去问帕西，"为什么这些小东西没有填满整个花园？"

帕西不耐烦地把书翻到下一页，"因为每年都会扫掉大部分，剩下的就烂掉了，烂在土里――你为什么不多读点书呢？你明年就要上学了。"

"弗雷呢？"他啪的一声合上了书，终于发现了异常，透过扁扁的眼镜片审视着乔治。

乔治低着头，手里还捧着从土里挖出来的东西。他指甲有层黑边，脸上也有道泥印子。

帕西张了张嘴，视线还是转回了书页。他叹了口气，"把东西扔掉或者收好，然后去洗手。"

乔治当然没去洗手。他慢慢踱回花园，找到一个角落，蹲下来。这个角落前面有一块砖，后面有两块。他拿着小铲子把灰色的蜗牛壳埋下去。壳上有个白色的十字划痕，他记下来。

"嘿，伙计。"弗雷从篱笆那里探出头，眼睛紧紧地盯着那个坑，"干什么呢？"

"埋蜗牛壳。"乔治头也不抬。

弗雷跳过来也到坑旁边蹲着，他挡掉了一部分光线。过了一会儿他跑出去又跑了回来，手里拿着铲子。乔治朝里挪了挪，他们一起挖。

"唔，"弗雷停下来，有点局促地说："我刚刚，呃，抓到了两只特别冒犯人的地精……埋完这个打算去看看吗？"

乔治点点头，决定把坑挖得再深点。

 

 

2.

乔治爬下床赤着脚去拉上窗帘。地板吱呀地响。弗雷翻了个身，"留点儿光。"他说。"别拉太严实。"

"弗雷。"

"嗯？"

"你怕死吗？"

乔治的声音很轻，像是浮在风里，听不真切。这一点儿都不乔治。他应该在清晨的阳光里荡着秋千翻跟头，而不是一言不发地埋蜗牛壳，或者问这种奇怪的问题。

"我不知道，乔，为什么？"

"我只是在想。"

乔治好长一段时间没说话。他站在窗口，背对着弗雷，剪影的边角泛着光。不过这个话题足够有意思，所以弗雷愿意等。

"叶子枯得太快了。"

"我想不。"弗雷闭上眼睛说。

乔治爬回了床。"为什么？"

"因为我没法想象。我只是知道如果帕西死了我都会很难受的。"

乔治往毯子里钻了钻，只留着眼睛对着弗雷眨巴。

"那你想信灵魂吗？"

"我只知道它听起来没有妈妈的早饭好吃。"

"查理说霍格沃茨有鬼的。"乔治撑起身子，下巴搁在弗雷的肩膀上。

"这不能代表什么。"

"这能代表很多。"

"那你说鬼算活着吗？"

"这不矛盾。灵魂可以一直在呀，这难道不是很有希望的一个想法吗？"

"随你怎么说。"弗雷把乔治的脸从肩膀上推下去，翻身背对着他，"我只想明天再去抓地精玩儿。他们说话可真有意思。"

"好吧晚安。"乔治把手搭在弗雷的腰上，闭上眼睛。

"晚安。"

 

3.  
乔治把最后一块土敲严实，满意地起身拍拍手。＂好吧，＂他说，＂你说的地精在哪儿？＂

这是弗雷德为数不多的安静时刻，也是他们为数不多的安静时刻，而这对于乔治而言几乎成了一个节日，一个纪念意义的仪式，一个喘息的机会。

埋下去什么，期待魔法发生。

十岁那年的第一次尝试很不成功。他们在第二年感恩节回陋居的时候找到了那个旮旯，前面一块砖，后面两块，但里面没有蜗牛壳。只有附近光秃秃、像吐着泡泡的地上有个灰色的，上面的划痕也并不是个白色十字，而是一个深色的z。

所以这都证明不了什么。帕西一开始会告诉他们这是无用功，后来就懒得管了，但他还是叫来了父亲。

＂我的小伙子们在研究什么呢？＂亚瑟的裤腿蹭在灌木上，走过来的时候粘了几个带刺的野果。

那是一只大虫子，就在旮旯的不远处发现的，仰面朝天，肚子上的盔甲暴露在外面，五条腿和翅膀都在抽搐着。＂蝉＂，亚瑟说，东方的巫师常用来熬药的东西。他们那儿更多的是黑眼珠的蝉，而不是这种看起来危险的红眼睛。但其实都一样，因为它马上就要死了－－你们看到他翅膀抖动的方式了吗？

所以乔治和弗雷德最后把它埋在了先前埋蜗牛壳的地方。

而这次是他们第四次埋东西了。他们先后又在黑湖边上埋了一颗粪蛋、打人柳旁边埋了一本从费尔奇那儿偷来的书。弗雷德说禁林里有不会说话的地精，他们决定去看看。

 

4.  
"差点没头的尼克。"

"啥？"

"我是说，差点没头的尼克。他是个鬼。"

"他算不算活着。"

"是的。还有画像。"

就在沉默快把他们溺毙的时候，他得到了回应。

＂你只要教一只地精说脏话，就会有一群地精说同样的话。然后走了的给下一个地方的地精说，留下来的给新来的说。你开一个头，就再也段不掉了。＂

 

乔治是懂得这个道理了。他们都懂得了。

－end－


End file.
